Silly Love Songs
by Finchel4EverShipr
Summary: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are starting their new lives togeter, both living in NYC Rachels in college and Finns trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life.
1. BorderlineOpen Your Heart

It's a Monday, August 20th 2012; Finn Hudson wakes up to an empty bed. Feeling shocked and worried, he looks around his apartment in NYC. He hears something coming from his bathroom, suddenly he hears singing, "_I gotta fly, only can die once right sir?" _He opens the door to a 5 foot 3 brown hair beauty, her olive skin and widely known personality just moves him like he never felt with anyone else.

"Baby, what are you doing its five in the morning." Finn said annoyed

"I have class in 5 hours and 15 minutes honey, I can't be late!" Rachel said worried.

Finn walked back to their bed and yelled "THAT'S 3 hours away my baby I think you have plenty of time!"

"Finny, this is my first day, everything has to be perfect! Kurt's already got a 3 hour head start on me!" Rachel said with friendly- jealousy.

"Rachel, come back to bed! I know your excited and all, but you're perfect, you could get out of bed 5 minutes till class and still look perfect and be perfect." Finn stated

Rachel turns off her straighter and Barbra Streisand iPod shuffle. Walks into her bedroom, walks to Finn who is standing up looking outside their window, takes his hand and with all the love she has in her soul for this beautiful man, she states "Have I ever took you how amazing you are, how much I love you and how difficult this would be without you?" Rachel leans in for a passionate kiss they both been waiting for since they awoke, they finally unlock their lips. "Oh and if I woke up 5 minutes before class I'd just die!" Rachel said sarcastically. Finn smiled with his crooked smile, and threw his perfectly dressed girlfriend onto the bed. Rachel whispered " I love you so much baby" Finn replied with " mmh I love you more than you'd ever know Rachel Berry" They started intensely making out, Finn rolled on top of her, his hand started making his way up her beautifully tanned thigh, up her black dress. Rachel's hands were all over Finns perfectly fit bod, and in that moment she was so happy and so thankful this was her man. Finn is hers forever and all she wanted to do was stay home and make passionate love to her man all day. They then flipped and Rachel got on top of Finn, kissing him everywhere starting with his sexy moist lips, then his perfectly skinned neck, she started taking his shirt off and undressing him, Finn did the same. They were both bare and enjoying each other's body that they have seen many many times since their first time in high school (which wasn't that long ago.) Finn was working his hands all over Rachel's perfect body, doing everything she loved. Rachel exclaimed "Finn, ohhh Finn I love you." Finn threw Rachel under him and started working on her, feeling her wetness, and getting hard on the spot. "Rachel you are beautiful" he said with intense loving feelings. Finn moving his fingers inside her loving body, Rachel begun moaning louder and louder, Finn loving every minute of it begun going faster and faster slipping in another finger, Rachel screamed louder than he ever heard before, he saw her amazing hands tugging on the blankets underneath them, her face biting her lip so into and loving what her amazing man is doing to her. Rachel screamed "Baby I want you inside me, make love to me baby!" Finn said intensely "oh baby I love you!" Finn removing his finger gently laying on top of her slid his body into her body, thrusting back and forth, he started pumping slow, then began going faster and faster, until Rachel moaned "Faster baby faster!" The bed began squeaking and hitting the wall making the noise move them deeper into their orgasm's Finn continued pumping his body into hers, while kissing her tanned olive skin and beautiful neck. It's like there body's where made for each other there creases and humps just connected together in that moment like a unmatched puzzle piece. Finally their moaning and screaming came to an end, Rachel left out one more moan as Finn rolled off of her, both laying on their backs and deeply sweating and breathing foreshowing of what they just encountered. Rachel broke the silence "I love what you do to me, it's amazing; I love every ounce of you." Finn "I am I better man because of you, I seriously don't know what I would do if I never joined glee club and met you." Finn said honestly. Rachel leaned over and started passionately kissing him. They broke loose and starred into each other's smiling. Finn got up to go to the bathroom clean himself off and get his pj's back on, Rachel did the same and yelled " Thanks baby now I have to get ready all over again!" she said but didn't mind at all! Finns head peeped out of the bathroom door just smiling with his crooked smile that she adored so much. Both back into their pjs, Finn started to climb into bed to take a nap, looked over at Rachel cuddled up on him, " You're not going to start to get ready again" he said confused " you still got 4 hours left" he said sarcastically. "No babe," she said smiling "I'd rather spend the last 3 hours cuddling with my man." They both smile once again and start drifting deep to sleep. Suddenly a loud knock comes from their apartment door, Finn jumps out of bed shocked and wondering who is at the door! All of sudden Kurt's non-manly voice comes out from behind the door "WAKE your asses up I know you aint sleeping there's 3 hours left to get to class girl!" Finn opens the door, sighing, "Hi-ya brother how are you" Kurt smiles "Hi Finn is the wifey up yet?" Rachel hears them talking runs over to Kurt, "YES yes I'm up!" She says excited "What did you bring for me?" Kurt having a goody bag in his hand, "well I have all utensils to make us even more spectacular" Rachel and Kurt both squeal like two girls getting ready for their first day of high school! After all their jumping and screaming Kurt turned to Finn and asked what him and Blaine plan to do all day while Rachel and Kurt are at their first day of college. Finn replied "I don't know is Blaine up? Who knows probably go to bed for a few and see what the day holds" Finn said, Kurt replied "yah he's up just text him" Looked at Rachel and said "okay let's hit the bathroom and get started!" Finn headed back to bed and thought "what am I going to do now that were in New York City, confused about how his life is going to plan out while the woman of his dreams is living her dreams.


	2. Forever Yours Faithfully

It's around 6 o'clock; Rachel walks in from a long day at NYADA, exhausted but so thrilled to see her beautiful man, she hollers out "Finn? Finny where are you?"

After looking everywhere she finally heads to the bedroom, thinking no way possible he's still in bed! None the less, there is Finn, still in his boxers, snoring and slobbering all over their new silk black pillows. Standing in the door frame she states "Finn Christopher Hudson, do you know its past six and you're still in bed?" Finn wakes up confused not even knowing what's going on,

"Rach? You can't be home already!" Rachel stunned at what she just heard, jumps in bed under the blankets with her man, "are you serious baby?" As she cuddles up underneath him, she feels in complete heaven, as does he.

"So how was my baby's first day? Everything you hoped and stuff?" Finn says with one eye open.

Rachel replied with "yes it was fantastic, but only one problem."

Finn confused and asked why,

"Well duh silly my baby wasn't there with me, I miss you so much!"

Finn immediately replied with "baby I missed you so so so much!"

Rachel sits her head up looking at him, "how did you miss me? You slept all day!"

Finn states "doesn't mean I still didn't miss you"

Rachel giggles and leans in for a passionate kiss, Finn rolls Rachel's petite body on top of his, smacking and grabbing her ass as Rachel moans, and Finn gets even more worked up.

Rachel stops what she's doing and looks deep into Finns brown eyes, "I love you" she simply whispers.

Rachel begins kissing Finns neck and body everywhere and rubbing his untamed member that's practically sticking out from his opened boxers.

Finn then flipped Rachel back on bottom and starts moving his hand down her lovely silk hot pink panties, rubbing her faster and faster making Rachel moan just the way he likes it. Finn rips off Rachel's clothes to get her completely naked, Rachel then pulls off Finn's fruit of the loom boxers.

They're both intensely in the moment, and horny than ever before, "Baby I love you; put your dick inside me!" Rachel screams. Finn thinks immediately she never talks like this in bed, unless she needs a really good fuck, and he's guessing she needs one since they been away from each other all day, and he's okay with that, he likes it when she wants to be rough and talk dirty.

Finn says breathing heavy "Ohm rach you're soaked!" that just drove Rachel crazy! She starts scratching Finns perfectly freckled back as he puts her beautifully shaped breast into his mouth, licking and sucking her hard nipple Rachel starts moaning louder and louder tugging on the blankets.

As Finn sticks his member inside her body, Rachel says "wait "and got on all fours "baby do it this way, I know you like it, I'm in the mood for a gooood fuck! So fuck me hard!" Rachel starts giggling and biting her lips looking at the man of her dreams from behind.

Completing head over heels in the moment, both on their knees Finn slides his member into her rear. Rachel screams "ooohhhh babyyy faster, faster! Fuckkkkk meeeee!" Finn begins to thrust into her harder and harder, after about 10 minutes of thrusting and fucking, Rachel can barely control herself any longer "I'm about to cum baby! FASTER!"

They never use condoms, Finn is usually so good at pulling out before he cum's inside moaning " Finnnnn ohh finn, fuck yess!" as the bed starts squeaking more intensely, finally they both break loose of their orgasms. Feeling fantastic and accomplished they both lay on their backs, breathing deeply and being so into the moment and feeling in heaven cuddling one other.

Suddenly Finn jumps up "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!" He says in a panic,

Rachel confused replays with "what what's wrong?"

"I FORGOT!"

Rachel screams "FORGOT WHAT FINN!"

"I forgot to pull out!" Finn said while jumping up and putting his boxers back on.

"No you couldn't have, you never forget Finn, even if you did, I'm on birth-"Rachel stops herself. " omgsh she runs bare naked to the bathroom "MY BIRTHCONTROL" She opens the cabinet looks inside the box to make sure she took it this morning, " oh my Finn what did we do!"

"How did you forget to take it Rachel!"

"Well damn Finn, with school and everything going on this morning how the hell did I?"

Finn knew Rachel was pissed, she never ever curses (only in bed with she's feeling freaky).

"Well maybe it's fine, we only missed one day, I mean everything is probably okay you think? Finn says worried. Both standing in the bathroom Rachel turns to Finn and replies with "well I hope babe, because were not ready for any babies."

"Ugh me too babe," Finn brings Rachel in to hug her and kisses her forehead.

"So, it was so good you forgot to pull out?" Rachel giggles

"You know it," smiling back "so what are we going to do for dinner, I'm wore out!

"Yeah about that! What's up with you sleeping all day Finn!" Both getting dressed back in their bedroom, "I thought you were going to think about what you wanted to do with your life, were in NYC now there's so many choices babe."

"I know, I know, but actually I had a very accomplished day today" Finn replies.

Rachel buckling her jeans "yea and how's that?"

"Well Mr. Shue called today to check in and see how we were doing, we got to talking about my interests and he brought up being a teacher. I mean I am good with kids, I love teaching them stuff, and English has always been an interest I had. I don't know how I haven't thought of this sooner, but I'm thinking of being a 3rd grade English teacher." Finn states while nervously awaiting Rachel's thoughts.

Both fully dressed sitting on the bed, Rachel looks at Finn "actually that is a good idea baby, I am so proud of you! And you know I am always going to be here for you for whatever you choose!" Finn leans in for a kiss. "Thanks baby" he states just before there moist lips meet for a passionate kiss.

"Okay, I'm starving where too?" Rachel said.

"Anywhere my princess desires!" Finn said lovingly.

"Okay, I know the perfect spot!" Rachel says as they head out the door. Holding her man's hand and walking down the stairs enjoying the moment but; Immediately Rachel begins thinking to herself "what if I'm pregnant, birth control isn't something to skip, especially if you have sex as much as Finn and I do. I'm not ready to be a mom, what are we going to do?"


	3. Papa Don't Preach

Monday, September 3rd, 4:30 am, feeling nauseous, Rachel sprits into the bathroom slams the door and just barely making it and vomits in the commode. The past two weeks Rachel has been feeling sick more than ever and tired, which for Rachel it's neither normal nor acceptable. She gets up from all fours, flushes the toilet, closes the lid, and looks into the mirror, just staring at her reflection, she starts talking to herself, "Rachel you're not ready to have a baby, and you can't be a mother not yet!" Finn defiantly isn't ready, she thinks to herself, were eighteen years old! We just graduated high school! This can't be true!

"RACH?" Finn yells out wondering where she's at

"Yea baby be right there!" Rachel says as she hurry's up brushing her teeth and wiping off the unwanted vomit let over on her face.

"What are you doing? You don't have class till later today?" as Finn looks at his alarm clock on Rachel's side he states "Rach its 4:50!"

"Sorry baby, jeez just had to pee." Rachel said as she snuggles up against her man, thinking, should I tell him? Maybe I should wait till I'm sure; I don't want to freak him out too much. Finn interrupts her thinking "okay, let's go back to sleep!"

"Okay baby." Rachel replies.

Too overwhelmed by her thoughts Rachel can't sleep, she doesn't know what to do. A baby right now would be too much. I mean Rachel's plans were this; College, move in with her love, start Broadway ASAP, do at least 5 Broadway plays with Kurt, win a Tony Award, marry Finn at the age of 26 and have baby's at 27. She thought her plans were very realistic. And up until now, her plans were working themselves out.

Rachel sits and thinks about how her life would plan out if she were to have a baby, Finns just started college and they already were so busy not being able to see each other enough. She looks down and looks at Finn whose snoring away and clearly concern free right know, "having a baby with this man wouldn't be the end of the world" she starts to think "but I can't do this to him, he's so into living his dreams right now, just starting college a week ago, becoming a teacher." She states feeling so proud of her man.

Rachel decides to snuggle with her man and wait till he leaves to NYU, then call over her best gay to have a heart to heart that she definitely needs!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Rachel, deep into sleep slams her hand on her very annoying alarm, finally stopping the damn thing, she snuggles up to Finn.

"Baby, its 8:00, you got to get ready"

"ahhh, why can't I just snuggle with my pretty girl all day long! They should make these classes." Finn says as he starts to laugh.

"You're silly baby." As Rachel kisses her man passionately.

While making out intensely, Finn starts working his hands all over Rachel's body.

Rachel breaks herself loose, which is very hard to do right now, but she just needs to get him out of here and to class, so she can call Kurt over!

"Baby you gotta get ready!" Rachel exclaimed

Finn looking puzzled, they have sex A LOT of times before he goes to class, somethings up, but he replies with, "Okay babe, wanna join me in the shower?" he says with his crooked smile she can barely resist.

"Baby, no!" Rachel says barley being able to even say the words because the idea right now felt so right.

"Fine Fine." Finn looking annoying got his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Rachel felt really bad, but another "oopsie forgot to pull out" wasn't at all what they needed!

Rachel snuggled up with her pink blanket and decided to head back to sleep till Finn left.

20 minutes after a nice hot shower, Finn walks up looking sexy as always, and sees his beautiful girlfriend sleeping so peacefully. He walks over to the side of her bed and whispers "Baby, I'm leaving for class, I'll see you later, and I love you." As he kisses her forehead, Rachel replies with "Okay have a good day baby love, Love you!"

As Finn walks out of the door, and heads to the subway to head to class, Rachel immediately jumps up to call Kurt!

Rachel and Kurt have a very good relationship; ever since high school, he's been her number one best friend or "best gay" shed call him. She has always been there for Kurt and vice versa. Senior year of high school she got suspended for two weeks for stuffing the presidential ballots box for Kurt to win, but when her very planned out idea back fired, and she had to miss her senior year sectionals, Kurt knew they'd always be there for each other and loved her even more!

Kurt picks up the phone "No she dead, this is her son."

Rachel "ohh kurt!" as she laughs, "Can you please come over here, we need to talk! I need you!"

"What's wrong? Okay tell me when I get over there I'm leaving now." Kurt replies.

"okay okay, bye!" Rachel hangs up the phone and puts some close on and starts making coffee for her and her best gay.

Still in bed, Kurt tells Blaine he's leaving to head to Rachel's she's in deep need for a girl talk, Blaine says okay, tell her I said HI! Kurt and Blaine kiss goodbye as he heads out, Kurt and Blaine only live about ten minutes from Rachel's and Finn's so Blaine wasn't worried.

Kurt and Finn have been close with a little bit of kissy fights ever since their parents got married junior year of high school.

Kurt finally makes it to Rachel's before he could even knock Rachel opens the door, scaring Kurt as he has his hand in motion to knock on the door.

"Come in Come in!" Rachel exclaimed

"Okay what's going on Berry, your freaking me out?" Kurt said nervously "and where's Finn?"

"Okay sit down" Rachel enforces as they sit in the living room and Rachel hands him a coffee, "oh and yea Finns at NYU, he has class today!"

"Okay, what's the problem?" Kurt says nervously awaiting the answer.

"IM PREGNANT" Rachel blurts out! "Or at least I think I am!" she finishes.

Kurt completely stunned "Say what! Why do you think that?"

Kurt completely into the conversation and awaiting Rachel's answer.

"Two weeks ago today, I forgot to take my pill, and Finn didn't use a condom! And he….well you know!" Rachel hated talking about this stuff if it's not with Finn.

"He came inside you…?" Kurt finished

"Ha-ha. Well yah…" Rachel blushed

"Oh my… rach! What are you guys going to do! Have you told Finn! Ohh what did Finn say!"

"I haven't told him yet, I don't want to freak him out, I mean were so young just getting used to living together, and starting college and our lives, I can't do this to him Kurt! I just can't!" Rachel starts crying

Kurt walks over to the couch she's at and sits next to her, "Berry, you know this isn't just your problem, you and Finn did this together! It's his kid as much as yours if you're pregnant! I understand you need to know for sure first, so let's go to the Rite-Aid down the street and get you a test! Sound good?" Kurt asks while rubbing Rachel's back.

"Yea sounds good, I'm glad you're here Kurt!" Rachel says hugging and squeezing on Kurt

"Well if I wasn't I wouldn't be a very good best friend would I?" Kurt smiles "okay let's go! He finishes. Kurt and Rachel head out to the pharmacy.

Walking with their arms tangled with each other down the New York street, Kurt asks "So if you're pregnant what are you guys going to do?"

After a couple minutes Rachel replies "Well, we don't have jobs now, as you know because my dad's pay the rent while were in school, but that will change, ugh I don't know Kurt we'll need jobs for rent, school, food and baby stuff!" As Rachel starts' crying they walk into the store, Kurt hugs her and tells her it will be okay. They got the test and walk back home.

Rachel unlocks the apartment door, "so are you ready Rach?" Kurt asks, "no, but I have to be" Rachel replies. Kurt takes the test out of the box and hands it to Rachel "Wish me luck. I'll be back" Rachel says as she heads to the bathroom, she sits down ready to pee! A few seconds later, she hollers for Kurt, Kurt runs back to the bathroom, "when will it be ready?" She asks Kurt, he reads the box, "2 minutes" Rachel sits and Kurt stands just staring at the test as they hear a voice and the door open, " Rach are you here? I forgot my wallet and literature book!"

Rachel starts panicking and whispers " OMGSH OMGSH WHAT DO I DO KURT!"

Kurt so nervous and shaking walks out into the doorway and Finn pops up.

"Oh hey Kurt, what are you guys doing?" Finn asks

"Oh you know….. nothing…." Kurt replies, pissed at his self for not making a better answer.

Finn looks confused and looks behind Kurt to see his girlfriend sitting on top the toilet holding some white stick thingy in her hand, crying.

"Rach, what's going on? Someone tell me what's going on!" Finn says as he gets mad that no one's talking

Kurt looks back at Rachel, to see her looking at the answer on the test, seeing her balling her eyes out, Kurt's thinking it's not good, "What does it say Rach!" Finn screams "WHATS GOING ON!"


	4. Lean On Me

"It's negative." Rachel said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, congrats Rach, call me later k?" Kurt says thinking he defiantly doesn't want to be here when this fight breaks loose, as he says goodbye to Finn who's still standing their amazed.

"Finn I am so sorry!" Rachel says nervously

"What the hell Rachel, I thought we were supposed to be a couple, and tell stuff to each other, I didn't know we hid shit!" Finn says as he heads to the living room and sits on the couch.

Rachel scared shitless, gets up and heads over to the couch with Finn but is too nervous to sit, "I'm sorry, I just was so scared to tell you, if I was pregnant Finn what would we do? I just wanted to make sure I was sure I was pregnant, and since I'm not… I really need to go to the doctor and see what's wrong with me because I have been throwing up nonstop! But that's-"

"What the hell Rachel!" Finn interrupts her sentence, stands up and looks at her.

"I thought we were a couple and stuff I thought! I don't know Rachel, I just thought we have something, that you trusted me to tell me stuff, damn we been together for 3 years and to hear you been throwing up nonstop for what?" 

"A week." Rachel replies

"So you been hiding it from me that you been throwing up and decided not to tell me? To keep it a secret! That's how much you think of me rach really? So, if you were pregnant were you even going to let me know? Or tell me when your water thingy brakes?"

"Finn….dont! Im sor-"

Finn cuts her off yet again, "I can't do this right now Rachel, I got to go." Finn said feeling frustrated and hurt got his wallet and book and left for class.

"Finn come on just talk to me!" Rachel screams out the door,

Finn looked back at her and just ignored her.

Rachel just shocked and didn't know what to do or think.

Throwing away her unwanted test stick she starts thinking how happy she is she's not pregnant but feeling sad she didn't decided to lean on Finn in her time of need.

She starts thinking she should call over Kurt, but decides to just watch TV to feel better. It's about 10:00 am and she doesn't have to go to class till 5 but she feels she's just going to stay home and maybe cook Finn a nice dinner since he gets home at 4.

As she plans out what she's going to make, she cuddles with her pink blanket on the couch and turns on "Real housewives of New Jersey" as she gets into her show, Kurt calls.

"How'd it go hun?" Kurt asks

"He hates me, He really hates me Kurt, what am I going to do?" Rachel said over dramatic.

"Rach, Finn could never ever hate you." Kurt stated "just give him time to think, I mean he probably thinks you didn't care enough to even tell him what was going on with you. He's gonna be upset about it for a couple days but hell understand."

Rachel understands what Kurt's saying, "Yea I hope so Kurt, I just wish he'd forgive me so we can talk about this."

Rachel told Kurt her plans to surprise Finn with a good streak dinner that he'd love! Kurt agrees it's a good idea. They start talking about their obsessions over Real Housewives of New Jersey, and boy did that conversation last a while. An hour later Rachel hangs up the phone, right when she hangs up she runs to the bathroom to vomit. After she cleans off she returns to the couch, snuggled up, she thinks something's gotta be wrong, maybe she has the flu? She plans to make an appointment in the morning. As she starts falling asleep she hears a cat fight on the television.

Finally 4 hours later Rachel awakes. Feeling scared that Finns already home she looks at her phone and its only 2 o'clock. She has two hours to get a perfect meal together.

She decides to get all dressed up and maybe they can sit down and talk about things over a candle lit dinner.

She gets a steak for him, and some vegan meat for herself, gets some corn, peas and some baked potatoes. After an hour and half of slaving over a hot oven, she now has a half hour to get dressed and ready for her man.

After getting all dressed and ready. She looks at her clock its 4:20 "oh shit" she yells. She runs into the kitchen breaks out the tall candle lights sets the table and lights the candles. Rachel has her new red hot dress on that Finn hasn't seen her in yet. It's now 4:30 so she sits down at the table and waits for Finn to walk in. 5 o'clock, no Finn, 6 o'clock finally rules by, and after 3 calls and 5 texts, Rachel has no clue were Finn is. 7 o'clock, Rachel decides to put the food up, blows out the candles, and gets into her pajamas. Rachel sits on the couch and to watch TV, and try to call Finn again, "Hey um so I'm kind of worried about you, please call me back Finn, I'm so sorry for this morning, we need to talk!" Rachel hangs up.

Deep into her life time movie Rachel looks at her clock and sees its 11 o'clock! She tries calling Finn again, after he sends her to voicemail once again, finally she just decides to give up and go to bed. Rachel turns everything off in her apartment and heads to bed.


	5. Get it Right

Finally Finn walks through his doorway. He looks at his phone as he walks through the kitchen seeing it says 1:00, "damn it's that late "Finn whispers to himself.

He sets his book bag down in the kitchen, heads into their bedroom, he sees Rachel sound asleep. He grabs his sleeping pants, tank top and new boxers and heads to take a shower.

But Rachel turns around, to see his shadow heading into the bathroom, Rachel has been up waiting for him since 11, tossing and turning. She holds back the tears because she misses her man so much.

15 minutes later, after a hot shower, Finn is finally home and in bed. He separates his self from Rachel's side of the bed not knowing if she's pissed at him for not coming home.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." He whispers, just for himself, he never wants to go to bed angry at his beautiful girlfriend. Rachel hearing him threw her tears, turns to him "I love you too."

"You're still up babe?" Finn said surprisingly

"How can I possibly sleep Finn, you didn't come home, you ignored my calls and texts." Rachel said pissed still crying thinking it's over with her in Finn. (She's always been over dramatic.)

Facing each other, but still separated from "their sides of the bed" Finn replies "You know what Rach, I thought the next time I got or thought I got someone pregnant I'd be there for every step, for the puking, the crazy food cravings and everything. All the things I went through with Quinn was fake, and I always dreamed when it was real id would know everything that was going on with you, and if you were pregnant Rach, I would of missed a week of that baby being inside you." Finn pauses "I just wish I would have been there that's all, that you would just of told me what was going on with you, I felt hurt you didn't confine in me."

Rachel starts crying as Finn wipes away her tears and kiss's her moist lips. As their lips break loose, Rachel replies, "I'm so sorry baby I didn't know that meant so much to you, I mean I know if I were pregnant it would be but I just wanted to make sure, you know? But I apologized so much I love you and never want to make you feel this sad and hurt by me baby."

"It's okay, I just needed time to think, I mean, you thought you were pregnant, we obviously weren't doing something right, and having a kid right now just shocked me. I don't know what I would do." Finn explains to Rachel has he turns around and picks a box up off the floor, "so I got these" Finn says with a big crooked smile she loved, "Oh finn," as she giggles, grabbing his white tee tank top "get over here!" she squeals, Finn drops his box of condoms on the floor, grabbing one.

"I missed you so much tonight, I'm sorry for everything, I never want to fight with you again baby!" Finn whispers into Rachel's ears as his body is pressed up against hers.

Finn starts kissing Rachel's neck taking off her nighty, Rachel moaned as Finn realizes she has no bra or panties on under her night gown, feeling his boxers about to explode seeing Rachel's naked body just lying underneath him. He starts passionately kissing Rachel, as his hands end up between her legs, he starts rubbing her clit, in a circular motion, and Rachel's legs make a V shape as she moans in pleasure.

With one hand on Rachel's clit, he puts her perfectly shaped breast in his mouth, feeling her hard nipple in his teeth he instantly gets hard. Rachel moaning in complete pleasure heaven, tugging on the blankets while Finn's rubbing her faster and faster and sucking on her breast, "I want you to make love to me baby" Rachel screams out in pleasure. She didn't have to ask Finn twice, he slowing removes his hands from Rachel's soaked body. Rachel sits up and starts on Finn, removing all left over clothing, rubbing his hard rock between his legs. After Finn is completing naked, Rachel lays down so Finn can make love to her.

Finn, kissing his beautiful girlfriend slides his condom on into place and sticks his cock into her body, Rachel screams with pleasure "ohhhhh FINNNN!"

Finn slowing pumps his body into hers, "yes baby yessss" Rachel moans, The bed starts squeaking as usual, hitting the wall in complete bliss, Rachel tells Finn to go faster, Finn starts kissing Rachel's neck and breast, as he's thrusting himself into her faster and faster, "ooohmy finnny yesss" " iiii lovee yooooooooooou!" She states, barley being able to speak. Finn can feel her body filling with goose bumps and her walls inside her body clenching. "Ooh baby, I love you!" Finn says trembling on his words, Rachel squeezing his back and leaving her nail imprints in his back says "oooh finn, I love you!" Finn not even noticing how bad it hurts, as he's so into the moment.

Finn is about to blow, he starts pumping his cock into her vagina faster and faster, "ooohh faster Finn I'm about to cum, baby fasssterrrrr!"

Rachel squeezing the blankets and biting her lip while he slams into her loving body one last time before their orgasms finally break loose together.

Instead of breaking loose and rolling off Rachel, Finn starts kissing her more passionate, "Oooh Finn Christopher, I love the things you do to me baby." Finn smiles, as they start passionately making out together.

"I love you and I never want to lose this, you are my life and honestly I can't wait till the day you tell me you're pregnant, and we have tons of little smart Rachel's running around."

"And maybe some little Finn football players?" Rachel says smiling finishing his sentence.

"Yes baby, "he smiles and replies, and so I have question for you, Finn asks as he leans his elbows on the bed still lying on top of his princess.

"This isn't the best day we've had, but everything that's happen today, I have learned so much about you and our relationship. And I know no matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart, I just want to be with you forever, and be a family. You're the most amazing person in my life, without you, I seriously could say, I have no clue where or who'd I would be right now. You have taught me so much about myself and my life." He states as Rachel is now crying…" So Miss. Rachel Berry, will you be mine forever and more, and marry me?" Finn finishes as he nervously awaits the answer.


	6. We Are Young

Rachel speechless, as tears continue to roll down her face while Finn is nervously awaiting the "yes/no" answer coming from his maybe bride to be.

"YES BABY YES!" Rachel finally blurts out!

"Rachel you mean it?" Finn so happy but still needs to be pinch to see if it's true

"Well yes silly, I am just so overwhelmed, I mean to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, and the love of my life all in one. Is a girls dream come true, and I can't believe I get to do it with you, you're everything to me Finny Bear!" As Rachel finishes she locks lips with her soon to be husband, as there both naked they make passionate love to one another.

An hour later after they have finished their love making, Finn looks over to his now sleeping fiancé, and kisses her on the forehead. He thinks she's probably dreaming about the big fancy wedding she hopes to have. Finn wants to give her everything she's ever wanted, so he plans to go get a job tomorrow for the wedding; he has a little saved up in the bank for the beginning. Rachel's dads are rich, and they made a deal with Rachel and Finn, that if they stay in school and get good grades that they would pay for rent and send them money every month. Finn wasn't too big the idea because he wanted to be the one taking care of Rachel, so he said it was okay till he started working.

Finn drifts off to sleep the happiest man ever snuggling with his soon to be wife.

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* **_

Its 7:00, Rachel lightly turns off the alarm clock as she's been waiting for it to beep just staring at her soon-to-be-husband. She has class today Finn doesn't, but that doesn't stop her from waking him up, "Baby, I love you!" she states

"I love you baby," with one eye open half asleep he turns over and looks at Rachel, "good morning, my pretty girl!" Finn said rubbing her checks with his thumb.

"Morning handsome!" Rachel saying throwing herself on top of Finn, as she's so in the mood, she thinks after last night he forever turned her on, that was the most romantic specialist moment of her life.

They start making out, harder and harder as Rachel moves the bottom of her body all over Finn's bulge in his boxer's, making his boxer's tighter and tighter; Rachel only has panties and a bra on, as Finn only boxers.

Rachel looks and smiles down at Finn when she feels his member starting to stick up, at that moment her body starts dripping, there both so horny at this moment. Rachel starts dry humping Finn faster and faster making herself get into a orgasm, as Finn slaps her ass and holds it tight in his hand, he lets go and grabs Rachel's hips helping her in the circular motion as she's dry humps Finns member, faster and fsaster as her screams and moans are muffled in Finns neck, as she is no longer moving her body, being totally numb, Finn moves it for her harder and faster, making Rachel clutch on the blankets as she screams in excitement "ooooh yes,oooooh" Finn asks her if she's enjoying herself " ooh you like that baby…mmmh" Rachel lets out a bigg scream " YESS FASTER!" Enjoying the bulge in Finn's boxers on her wet cotton dripping clit, "oooh babyyy. Yes." "ooooooooooooooooh" Rachel screams finally breaking loose her orgasm. "Well, how was I?" Finn says as he laughs, "Oh shut up and get in the bathroom" Rachel says running into the bathroom to start the shower. Finn in complete excitement takes off his boxers and runs into the bathroom also.

Rachel steps into the shower as Finn follows, the warm water streaming down their excited body's, Rachel moaning in anticipation of what Finn has in store for her, he grabs her bare wet ass squeezing it, groaning. He pushes Rachel up on the shower wall, his hand working his way down her body, lands on her clit, she begins spreading her legs so Finn has better excess. With one hand on her clit, the other on her breasts squeezing it the way she loves it he sucks on her neck, "oooh Finny, stick it in!" Rachel screams. Finn grabs her legs and she wraps them around him, as he begins sticking his dick in her body, she moans louder "yess finn yesss!" Finn thrusting and pumping his body into hers, the water between their thighs makes a thumping noise, as they pump harder, Rachel squeezing Finns back making him more into the moment, he groans "I love you!" their lips locked in the moment loving each other more than ever. As their lips are intensely locked, Finn pumps into Rachel's body one last time before they both escaped their orgasms in sync.

"oooh baby I love you!" Rachel moans as Finn is returning her feet to the wet ground.

"I love you too Mrs. Hudson" Rachel similes real big "I love the sound of that, Rachel Barbara Hudson, has a nice ring to it huh?" She states as she kisses her fiancé.

"Sure does baby, I can't wait till we get married." Finn says excited as they are still in the shower, Rachel begins to wash her hair, as Finn stands their watching her, acting like it's the most beautiful thing on the earth.

"So, what type of dates are you thinking of Finny?" Rachel said curious

"I don't know ughm next year, summer time?" Finn said anxious

"yah, I don't know, May? June?" Rachel said thinking of every inch of details in her head

"Yah sounds good whenever my love, I'll be ready when ever." Finn says with his crooked smile, as Rachel washes his body under the warm water.

"Okay, I'll think about it all today in class!" Rachel smiles as they finish in the shower and step out, Rachel seeing she's almost late for class,

"oh shit baby!" Rachel says running into the bedroom bare naked "I got to go!"

"Yea, babe you better hurry!" Finn says as he's watching Rachel run all over their bedroom her boobs flopping in the air.

Ten minutes later Rachel's fully dressed and ready to start her day,

"Bye baby I love you, and I'll see you later!" Rachel says to Finn as their standing in the kitchen while Finn makes himself breakfast,

"I love you pretty girl, have a good day at class!" Finn says as he gives his fiancé a passionate kiss goodbye.

As Rachel has the door open and getting ready to leave, Finn tells her to start thinking of wedding ideas, Rachel loves hearing that coming from her man's mouth, she smiles and says "already am baby!"

Finn smiles and tells her to have a good day, five minutes of Rachel gone he feels himself already missing her.

Finn gets dressed as he plans to look for a job and buy Rachel a beautiful ring with his money saved in the bank.

"oh shit" Finn says out loud, thinking he forgot to ask her dads for Rachel's hand in marriage, that was always very important to them.

Finn grabs the phone to call up Leroy and Hiram, scared shitless he dials their numbers to tell them he already proposed to their daughter, he knows Rachel's dads have always liked Finn, he had always been respectful, and they loved the idea of them moving in together and they also have known each other since him and Rachel started first dating. But then again he was scared because they were so young he didn't know if they would approve of that.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry's it's Finn, Finn Hudson" Finn starts talking nervously as he trembles on his words and starts shaking.


	7. I Can't Fight this Feeling

**DON'T OWN GLEE CHARTERS OR ANYTHING OF GLEE. (; THANKS!**

**Sorry it took me a bit to right this chapter, (: but I hope you enjoy it has much as I did writing it, and don't mine any misspellings or grammar problems! (: LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks GUYS!**

"Hello Finn, how's my baby girl doing?" Leroy answered.

"She's good, she's in class right now, but I just wanted to talk to you both, can you put Hiram on the line too?" Finn asks nervously.

"Ooh, um of course, son," "HIRAM come quick!" Leroy yelled to his husband standing in the kitchen.

"Hi Finn, how are you and our baby doing?" Hiram asked.

"Were doing good, just looking for a job and things while Rachel's in class today." Finn replies

"But here's the thing, I need to talk to you both and its very important so um, I need to know your listening." Finn finishes as he swallows his spit hard hearing a loud "gulp" as he's so nervous.

Leary and Hiram both look at each other nervous as ever and reply

"Yes Finn, where here and listening, go ahead."

"Okay, so, you both know how much I treasure Rach, she's the pride and joy of my life, my everything. We been through a lot together and been together since Sophomore year, I would never dream of hurting Rachel ever, I want to give her the best life possible, and um, I'm just well last night, I kind of asked Rachel to marry me. I'm so sorry Mr. Berry's I just got so excited about it and I forgot to call and ask first, I know how much it means to you guys, and it means a lot to me to have your blessing and say it's okay to marry her, the love of my life. I just would really love to have your blessing."

Finn finishes and pauses to see what they have to say, still trembling on his words and being totally scared. This pause seemed like forever, he began to think that they have hung up on him that he was talking to himself.

"Hello Mr. Berry's?" Finn asked.

"Yes son, were here." Leroy stated

"Oh okay," Finn replied.

Longer pause of silence in the room as Finn sits at the end of his bed with the phone to his ear totally not knowing what's going on.

Then finally Hiram spoke up.

"Son, even though were upset you didn't ask us first. We couldn't be happier for you both. And know you are the best thing for our baby girl." Hiram finished as a loud sigh came from Finn's end of the line.

"Relax boy, we don't hate you that bad boy!" Leroy joked

Finn started his famous chuckle.

"Okay good I'm so happy, that was hard for me to say." Finn chuckled again.

"So how did you do it? And was she surprised what did she say? We want all the details!" Leroy asked

"Well it was a sudden thing, I have been thinking about it for a while and last night I just asked her. But she said yes, and we're both excited." Finn answered.

"Not very romantic huh." Hiram joked

"Not much, but I'm thinking of going today and getting some stuff to surprise her for when she gets home, and ask her again, hopefully this time she won't change her mind and say no." Finn joked

"Let's hope not!" The Berry's laughed.

"So, you think now you guys are going to get jobs, or at least you Finn?" Leroy asked

"Yea son, we can't support you youngens forever," Hiram added.

"Oh yes sir's, I am, I'm going to start looking today also," Finn replied

"Okay good, well we are proud of you Finn, we know you're good for our Daughter and we can't wait to hear the wedding details and our daughters' voice of excitement about this news! Also I know you just started college not too long ago, and she's getting good grades, but after you get your job and get settled with that we'll give you a month or two then stop paying everything okay? Sounds like a good deal." The Berry's asked

"Oh yes thank you so much, that sounds good and better than I expected, I'm sure after tonight Rachel will call you guys, Thanks for everything Leroy and Hiram I appreciate it so much." Finn replied.

"Okay good to hear, we'll be expecting a call from our Miss Barbara later, we know whatever you have planned with be special. Good luck son." The Berry's stated as they said their goodbye's Finn started writing out a to-do list for his re-proposal.

_Red Roses (regular and petals)_

_A lot a lot of tee light candles_

_A romantic Barbara Streisand CD_

_A good vegan dinner to make ( some steak for me) _

_Lot more candles _

_Diamond earrings and an engagement ring!_

Finn now more excited than ever looked at his watch to see what time it was, Rach came home at 5, and it was now 11:00, he better get a move on it, he thought to himself.

As he got dressed and got his list and everything together to leave, he stopped to call Kurt; he needed as much help as ever to get this night perfect. He didn't know if Kurt had class or not today so he dialed his number and waited as it rang.

"Hello, Finn" Kurt answered

"Hi Kurt what are you doing today? I need your help?" Finn asked.

"Nothing planned don't have class till 4, want me to come over?" Kurt asked

"Oh holy, yes! Thanks Kurt and hurry!" Finn said excited

"Okay be there in ten." Kurt said

Kurt thought this had to be important so he didn't bother to ask.

As Finn impatiently waited at the dinner table for Kurt to get there, he thought of more ways to surprised Rachel.

About ten minute's later right on time Finn heard a knock.

Finn opened the door "I'm so happy you're here!" Finn screamed to Kurt standing in the hallway as Finn locked the door, "Well I'm glad, now where are we going? Kurt anxiously asked.

"Come on I'll tell you on the way." Finn said as they walked down the steps and headed to the subway.

"Okay, so I asked Rach to marry me last night." Finn said blurted out and nervously awaiting what Kurt would think.

"Oh my gosh! Awww Finn I'm so happy for you guys, Wait, what did she say?" Kurt asked

"She said yes dude, were getting married!" Finn replied

"Yay! So I'm totally going to be the wedding planned or best man or something right? Right!" Kurt said seriously

"Yea Kurt, we'll figure something out" Finn chuckled and finished his sentence "But right now I need you to help me with picking out the engagement ring!" Finn said.

"What! Why haven't you done that already? Then how did you proposed?" Kurt asked as they stepped onto the Subway.

"Well see, I was so into the moment last night, I just asked her, I didn't really think it out, I mean I been thinking about it, but I just did it." Finn said as he took a seat on the subway "But that's what I need your help with, I'm going to propose to her the right way, surprise her when she gets home, and get an awesome ring! And make it romantic and all that stuff" Finn finally finishes his statement.

"Eekkk, I'm so excited, this is right up alley!" Kurt said as he squealed

"Thought so," Finn chuckled.

They finally arrived in Upper East Side of Manhattan at "Jennifer Miller Jewelry" shop.

So excited as Kurt walks through the doors, "ooh these are pretty" Kurt says.

"I don't need pretty I need "jaw dropping"" Finn stated.

"Hello, may I help you lovely gentlemen find something?" A tall blonde lady somewhere in her late 30's asked Finn and Kurt.

"Um yes, He is looking for an engagement ring." Kurt responded.

"Okay, hi my name is Jean," as she introduces herself to the boys and shakes their hands, "follow me" as she walks over to a beautiful case full of big diamond rings Finn can only imagine how much this is going to cost him.

Jean started telling Finn about the different types rings they have

"So, we have the Silver Gold Bridal Leo Diamond cut with a 1 ¼ carat, this one is a big spender but it's worth it for all those needy wife's that are into the big diamonds. Oh, we also got this ¾ carat platinum silver Princess Diamond cut, that is lovely for the classier, more fairytale type woman, its one medium sized diamond with two smaller diamonds on the sides, this is one of my personal favorites. We have-"

As Finn cuts her off "I love that one, what do you think Kurt?"

"Yea that one is absolutely my favorite," Kurt states, he planned to let her finish because he loved learning about the different diamonds but Finn was right, the Princess Diamond Cut was perfect for Rach!

Finn planned to get Rachel some diamond earrings also, but Kurt talked him out of it saying this is a special moment; all a girl needs is her engagement ring.

"Okay, let's get that one!" Finn tells Jean,

"Okay, I'll ring it up, and put it in a box" Jean replied.

Finn so nervous when she rings the ring up, as he pulls out his credit card but he knows it's all worth it for his pretty girl.

"The total is $1,299. Cash or Credit?"

"Credit" Finn thought he would be overwhelmed at the total but just got happy and excited for Rachel to see this beauty.

"Here is your ring, good luck with the proposal sir, and enjoy!" Jean said to Finn as they begin to walk out the door with a mini bag in his hand feeling so anxious for 5 o'clock to get here.

Kurt and Finn walk to the nearest flower shop and got over 5 dozen red roses and petals, they also got over 400 tee light candles to light all over the apartment.

"Okay, all's I need now is some food." Finn tells Kurt, "What do you think I should make?"

"She likes that substitute meat doesn't she?" Kurt asked as they head to the grocery store down the street.

"Yeah," Finn replies

"Well I'd get you steak, her that and Baked Sweet Potatoes with Honey Jalapeno Crème, Lemon-scented Asparagus for the sides. And for desert make Chocolate Hazelnut Fondue." Kurt smiled.

"Um yeah right, the only thing I got out of that was Steak." Finn said so nervous now.

Kurt chuckled and said "haha, it'll be fine; I'll get you the recipes and help you make it k?"

"Thanks so much Kurt, I don't know what I would do without you, you're a good brother!" Finn said to Kurt so sweetly.

"Awe thanks, that's what I'm here for brother!" Kurt replied.

As they walk into the Whole Food's market, and get everything they needed from Kurt's crazy list they head back to Finn's place to start preparing for this lovely occasion.

**What will Rachel say? How will the meal turn out? So excited to write this chapter and the next! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Love you all!**


	8. Anyway You Want It

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NO GLEE SHIT! THANKS! (:**

**But I love glee with all my heart and Finchel is my life! (: ha hope you like this chapter and Reviews fill my heart so much so thanks for them! :D**

Saturday September 22nd, perfect time of the year, with freshly laid colorful leaves falling from the tree. With red, white and black color scheme. I'll walk down the aisle filled with red rose petals; Finn will be wearing a black tux looking good as ever, I'll be floating down in a beautiful princess wedding dress with my dad's on my arms. Perfect Day.

Rachel thought in her head as she walks up the stairway to her apartment. She starts unlocking the door, thinking it's strange the door is locked since Finn is home.

As she turns the door knob, one foot in the door frame, she sees its dark with candles lite everywhere!

"Finn what's going on?" She asks with a huge smile.

She puts her purse and book bag down in the entrance as she closes the door. She heads into the kitchen still not seeing Finn anywhere, but seeing beautiful roses covering the tan carpet and white tiled floors. She takes her shoes and white leggings off so her bare feet are walking on the beautiful rose petals spread out all over the floor. In the kitchen she smells a yummy cooked dinner "Finn? Did he actually make that?" She thinks to herself. She starts giggling to herself as she looks around wondering what's going on, she looks down at the kitchen table that has a note that says **"follow the yellow arrows, love you're secret admire!**** "**

She looks down and starts running and following the arrows, and they lead her to her and Finns bedroom.

"Baby, what's going on?" She giggles and asks Finn who's kneeled down in front of the bed, which as a big heart shaped pattern made out of roses on it and there are candles lit up everywhere.

"Rach, I love you with everything I have, and you make me a better person inside and out, I know I already told you this over and over but I just want you to know how special you are to me. You're my big gold star leading me in life, without you I seriously don't know where'd be! And with you as my wife for the rest of my life, no matter what life brings us I know if I have you, I'll be forever happy, and I will do whatever to make you happy and feel complete with your life." Finn states as he reaches in his back pocket to pull out a box.  
>Rachel at this point is crying nonstop.<p>

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asks as he reveals the box to Rachel as she sees a beautiful diamond ring her cry becomes to be more intense.

"Oh Finny! yes baby I thought we already said this! but I love you so much!" Rachel laughs and screams to Finn

Finn stands up and walks a little bit closer to Rachel, with his famous smile "yeah but I wanted to ask you the proper way, and be romantic!" he states as he kisses his bride-to-be and slips the beautiful silver ring onto rachs tiny finger.

"Now were completely engaged!" Finn smiles! And picks Rachel up to hug her tight and kiss her passionately.

"I love you baby! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you! And start a family and be together forever, you are my everything!" Rachel tells Finn as he still has her in his arms.

"Me to baby! I got a dinner for us! You hungry?" Finn asks

"Starved!" Rachel replies

As they walk hand in hand to the dining room table Finn sits Rachel down at the table and puts a vase of red roses in front of her.

"mmmh did you make that?" Rachel asks as Finn pulls down the stove and reaches in to get his (or Kurt's) home cooked meal out.

"Yea, but Kurt helped" Finn said giggling

"Right, baby." She says laughingly

"Okay it's some steak and potatoes," as he places the red fine china ware in front of Rachel

"Kurt told me the fancy term, but I can't remember them" He said smiling to Rachel who didn't seem to care as she took a bite out of her substitute meat.

Rachel started to laugh as she feed herself, and replied "that's okay baby! I still love you!"

Finn with his beautiful crooked smile sat down across from her "Well I'm glad!"

The table not being that big, Rachel started playing footsy with him under the table rubbing her foot on his thigh and up his calf.

"Stop baby, we haven't even finished our dinner and you got me all horny!" Finn snapped at Rachel playfully.

"Me to baby, you make me wet every time I look at you!" Rachel replied smiling

"Can we have one normal dinner without ripping each other's clothes off?" Finn asked. Can't even believe that even came out of his mouth.

"Okay fine baby!" Rachel said disappointed

"So did you think about wedding plans today?" Finn asked smiling trying to get her off her sex drive.

"Ohhh, yah! What do you think of September 22nd?" Rach asked

"I think that's like in two weeks?" Finn said nervously

"no babe, next year 2013."

"Oooh yah okay, that sounds good!" Finn as he sighed of relief he needs to work like tons of hours and even get a job before they can have a wedding!

"So what made you think of September?" Finn asked out of curiosity

"Well, it's neither too cold nor hot, and that's when the leaves just begin to fall on the ground and looks so pretty outside." Rachel said so proud of herself to have planned it that time of year.

"Okay, cool babe!" Finn replied

"oh yah before I forget, I talked to your dads today!" Finn said,  
>"I called to get their permission for me to propose to you, I know that's tradition and all that stuff and was important for them!" Finn ending his sentence saw Rachel looking worried.<p>

"What's wrong babe?" Finn suspiciously asking Rachel

"Oh, nothing baby, so what did they say?" Rachel answered playing with her left over food on her plate awaiting the answer.

"um they said Yes, they just want us or me, to at least get a job" He finished feeling aggravated, and rising his eyebrows,

"But why Rachel, did you think they would say no?"

A sigh left Rachel's lips, "no, I just I don't know Finn, I know they love you, I just really didn't think they would say that."

Finn so confused, starts thinking that she doesn't seem happy at all "Well are you even happy they said yes, does it matter to you to have their approval?"

"Yes baby, I am happy!"

"Well try to show it geesh." Finn said as he got up and put his plate in the dishwasher.

Rachel followed as she mimicked Finns movements, she shut the dishwasher and turned to her man and rest her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am happy, and I can't believe you actually called them and asked them that, I'm proud of you!" Rachel said as she laid her moist lips onto her fiancés lips crushing them softly.

After about 3 minutes of making out in the kitchen their lips broke loose, "your dad's want you to call them." Finn said trying to catch his breath.

"I will tomorrow" Rachel said as she slid her lips back onto Finn's. "Did you like my dinner, babe?" Finn asked.

"mmmh" Rachel moaned "yes" then squealed as Finn picked her up and sat her on the counter, "so we're not talking?" Finn asked as his giggling lips crushed hers.

"Nope!" Rachel said smiling

Their lips reunited and not giving any breathing breaks.

Her legs were wrapped around his torso, Finn leaded back a bit so his hand could fit in between them. Rachel's hands were squeezing on his neck and her fingers were intertwined with his beautiful brown hair. Finn's hands began running up Rachel bare thighs up her skirt leading to her panties which were damp "Oh baby! Already?" Finn chuckled "Shut up and work your fingers" Rachel giggled as Finn lifted her up and slid her thong down her bare legs "Mmmhhh" a moan escaped Rachel's mouth, "oh gesh cold!" Rachel said as Finn sat Rachel back down as her bare butt rested on their marble countertop, she was wearing a skirt but it had flipped up. Rachel began sucking on Finns neck leading up to his ear he loved it, he pulled her closer to him and her dripping vaginia felt his bugle in his pants driving her more crazy "mmmhhhh" Rachel moans as she begins grinding on Finns tight jeans. Finn feeling like he's going to explode takes his pants and boxers off as Rachel helps him slid them off, at the same time she begans to take her shirt and bra off, his penis pops out of his boxers and Rachel moans in excitement. Before his pants it the ground Finn pulls out a condom. "oh baby," Rachel screams, as he lays back and props her legs on his shoulders. Finn places on the condom and thrusts his body into Rachel's "ooooooooooh babyyyy!" As Rachel feels the impact, "I love youuu!" Finn starting thrusting slowly as Rachel lies on the tile he begins watching her boob's flopping up and down to the rhythm of his pumping. "I love you Rachel Barbara Hudson!" Finn screams softly. "I love you too baby!" Rachel squeals. Finn starts pumping faster and faster he thinks he's about cum any minute! But he knows Rachel's not close as he looks down and sees her biting her lips and squeezing her boobs, not having anything else to hold on to. Finn then starts rubbing her clit in the movement of his thrust driving Rachel insane "ooohh my oh baby oh baby ooohhhh! BABBBBYYY!" Finn then removes his hand as a disapproving look appears on Rachel's face he licks his fingers and returns it to the rightful spot. He looks down to see the beautiful look on Rachel's face that he loves so much, she begins moaning louder and louder "mmh Finn oh my ohh" With one hand on her soaked clit and one on her breast and thrusting harder into her, Rachel knew she was about to explode and moment. "Oh yes baby harder harder, ooh fuckkkkkk yahhh! HARDER! MMHHHH" Rachel screamed as finn did as he was told removed all hands spread Rachel's legs further and pumped into her harder than ever before he was deep inside her. He pulled out and in again and again over and over harder until they both came together "oooh baby fuck yes! Fuckkkk yes!" Rachel sighs as Finn's head is on her stomach, he then picks her up and takes her into the bedroom and lightly throws her naked body onto the bed of petals roses.

Rachel giggles has she holds her left hand in front of the light coming from the candles. "Can you believe were engaged, you're going to be my husband?" Rachel turns to Finn lying next to her, "I know baby, you're going to be my wife, and it's an amazing feeling." Finn said kissing his fiancé's lips.

"Yes baby it is, as Rachel cuddles up with her man," and smiles in complete happiness. Finn feeling the excact same thing, "Im so happy, right now, I don't know if life could get any better." Finn told Rachel.

"Awh me too,I love you! Babe!" Rachel kisses Finns naked rib cage.

"Well we at least we made it through a dinner without ripping our clothes off." Rachel said laughing.

"Haha yeah barley!" Finn laughed back

They both laughed and drifted into a deep sleep, feeling like the happiest couple on the planet, which they both deserved.

**HOPE YOU LOVE ALL THIS BEAUTIFUL FINCHEL LOVE! ((: REVIEWS PLEASE!((: **


	9. One Hand, One Heart

Okay, took me awhile but it's here!

DISCLAIMER _ I OWN NOTHING GLEE RELATED.

Love all your reviews, tweets and comments about my story! :D

Also love to thank my new Canadian Friend Veronica, for helping me find ideas for the next chapters! :D

Well on to the story READ READ REWVIEW READ! :D

"BABE?" Finn called out as he was putting his tennis shoes on.

"babe?" Finn kept calling out as he headed to his bedroom to see his princess sound asleep at noon on a Sunday.

"Babe, you're still sleeping? Did I wear you out last night?" Finn asks with a smirk

"Oh shut up finny!" Rachel said rolling over to see her man lying beside dressed in full work out gear.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked

"playing football with the boys I told you this yesterday," Finn had met some friends at NY that he became very close with, Jared who was 20 and a sophomore at NY had brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes was a real sweetheart like Finn. Dan aka Red, was 19 and freshman with Finn, had bright red hair aka that's how he got his nickname Red, and he has pricing brown eyes, he reminded Finn of Sam from Glee Club, funny and loves doing impressions, that's what drew Finn close to Red. And then there's Tatum a British sophomore with blackish brown hair and green eyes, a smart-ass to say the least and a big dick, whom doesn't care about anyone's feelings or what anyone has to say he does what he wants, Finn didn't know why he was friends with him, beside the fact he has a lot of similarities with Noah, Finns best friend in high school, before of course he got Finns girlfriend pregnant and lied about it, after that blew over they were okay, but never the way they were freshman year before things got crazy.

"Oh, I forgot sorry," Rachel said leaning over to kiss Finns moist lips.

"It's okay I forgive you," Finn giggled as Rachel was now lying on top of him straddling his legs, wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"Oh baby, so what are you going to do today?" Finn asked her

"Well how long are you going to be gone?" Rachel said pouting

"For a couple hour's babe…" Finn replied

"Fine, um I'll probably go hang with the boys, see what they're doing.." Rachel said talking about Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay sounds good, tell them I said Hi" Finn asked as he slapped Rachel's leg to let him up.

Rachel sad, made an "oomph" sound as she rolled off Finns lap.

"Don't pout, have a fun day with the boys, I'll be back faster than you know I'm gone babe," Finn finished his sentence as he leans down on the bed to give Rachel a passionate kiss.

"Quickie?" Rachel asked as she grabs Finns old WMHS sweatshirt he's wearing so his muscular body is almost smashing her bare body. Finn tried hard not to realize that he was already 20 minutes late to meet Jared, Red and Tatum.

Finn sticking his tongue down Rachel's throat as their making out became more intense; Rachel leaned up to take her bra off, while Finn started sucking on her neck, he leaned up to be exposed to Rachel's perfectly sized breast, that he has seen about a million times before this encounter.

"Baby I love you." Finn says professing his love for his fiancé.

Finn puts one breast in his mouth as Rachel moans and rubs the bulge in his pants.

*DING DING DING DING DING DING*

Finn and Rachel both ignore the noise for a moment, then snap back to reality, "babe your phone!" Rachel tells Finn as he jumps up and gets it out of his pocket breathing deeply, "Hello" Finn asks not even checking his caller id, "Yes, Hello mate where the fuck are you!" Tatum asks,

"Sorry guys, umm, I'm on my way.." Finn said pulling his pants up,

"Bloody hell you said that an hour ago!" Tatum screams

"I know bro, um I'm sorry things got in the way," Finn said smiling at Rachel

"Well tell Rachel to let you alone for one day!" Red grabbed the phone to tell Finn

"haha yea guys, I'm on my way now promise!" Finn said nervously putting his shoes back on.

"Whatttt?" Rachel said pissed

"I'm sorry Rach, I told you I had to go an hour ago it's your fault." Finn said giggling as he kisses her forehead, and walks out the door screaming "I LOVE YOU!"

"Yea love you too." Rachel says softly as she throws her head back on the bed, pouting even more, and deciding to take a cold shower.

0-0

"About time dude did you finally get away from your lady?" Jared asks

"haha funny, just because none of you have girlfriends doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" Finn says sarcastically

"Hey I have a lady, about a million!" Tatum yells

"Yah that doesn't count!" Red replies and throws the football to Finn

"Ready?" Red asks Finn

"Dude, yah!" Finn replies

The boys pick teams, Finn and Red and Tatum and Jared on teams.

Red always picks first and he always picks Finn,because Finn is so good at football and loves having him on his team to win. He couldn't believe when Finn told him that he got turned down for the OSU Football team.

0-0

Rachel just hopped out of the shower to hear her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello doll how are you? Said a softly spoken nasal voice

"Who is this?" Rachel asks politely

"Um, Its QUINN!" Quinn says giggling

"Oh my gosh! It's been so long! QUINN! How are you?" Rachel squeals.

See, Rachel and Quinn became best friends in senior year of high school, and failed to keep in touch after graduation. Quinn is the girl that used to be Finn's girlfriend freshman year, she got pregnant and told Finn it was his baby, even though they have never had sex, long story, Finn was very gullible. But then Rachel being his savior, found out the baby was indeed Pucks, aka Noah's, Finns best friend at the time, and told Finn. It completely destroyed Finn, but to his surprise Rachel was there for him and later on he was totally thankful to have her there for him, and look out for him, what they have been doing for each other since the end of freshman year. After all of that happen Quinn was happy Rachel did what she did, but they didn't become best friends till senior year, Quinn was going through a lot and giving up her baby for adoption and just really needing to slow down and not grow up so fast.

"Hi! I'm fantastic! How are you and Finn? I'm so sorry I haven't been in touch I been so busy!"

"I understand girl! And we are good, living in New York, and were engaged!" Rachel squealed

"Well about time Rach! You guys were always the married couple of glee club!" Quinn said giggling

Rachel agreed "So how are you? Where are you in the world?" Rachel asked.

"Oh just Paris!" Quinn answered nonchalantly.

"Oh just little Paris? Haha what are you doing there? I knew you wanted to travel but Paris! Amazing!" Rachel replied

"Yea so about that, I decided I wanted to be a photographer, and I found an assistant job for this amazing company and photographer, over here when I was on vacation with Santana over the summer! So here I am a few months later living here! It's scary being here alone, but it's so amazing."

"Oh my, Quinn I am beyond happy for you that's amazing! Ahh! Did Santana stay there with you?" Rachel asked with excitement

"Yea she did, she is a waitress at a local restaurant for now, and it's awesome having her here I don't know what I'd do totally alone!" Quinn laughed

"Awe hun I bet, I'm so happy for you guys! You guys have a place together?" Rachel said curious

"Yea, it's not too fantastic but it will get us by for a little bit." Quinn replied

"Awesome, girl I'm so stocked for you guys! Amazing." Rachel said joyous.

"Thanks doll, So have you talked to anyone from glee?" Quinn asked

"Um yea, I talked to Tina, Mercedes and Sam I think last week, Tina is still with Mike, and Mercedes and Sam are still together and going strong. Oh and Finn talked to Mr. Shue a month ago I think it was." Rachel replied

"Awe good, can you text me their numbers? And any other ones you have I really hate not talking to anyone, I feel so left out." Quinn said

"Of course hun! And send me pictures of you guys!" Rachel asked

"I for sure will, oh, umm have any of you checked on Noah? I would call but everything that happened I don't feel right." Quinn asked, making Rachel feel nervous, checked? Checked on what?

"I don't think we have talked to him since summer he said you ran off and broke his heart, which for him to say is unbelievable, but checked on him? For what? Rachel asked

"….. No one told you?" Quinn asked

"What? Told us what? Quinn what?" Rachel so nervous, all the glee club members are like brothers and sisters to her, anything bad happening to any of them would be terrible.

"Oh, umm, I for sure thought someone would have called you! Two nights ago he got into a really bad car accident, at the race track… I guess it's really bad Rach!" Quinn stated

"Are you serious! Oh my I'm so pissed no one called us! WHAT! Where is he at?" Rachel so nervous got a pen and paper.

"Umm, he's ugh of course he would be at, The Jewish Hospital in Cincinnati. Only Puck would find a way to be at a Jewish hospital!" Quinn said

"Yah, so who told you about this?" Rachel asked

"His mom called me yesterday, and told me. It's really not looking good Rach…" Quinn said

"Oh, maybe everyone else doesn't know? Let me call Kurt and Blaine, and see if they know, and also tell Finn to come home so I can tell him! And I'll call you back if I hear anything else and call me if you talk to Angie again..okay? Rachel asked

"Of course babe, I'll talk to you later." Quinn said has she hung up.

0-0

"Good game dick face!" Tatum said to Finn and Red.

"Yea dude, you're just mad you lost!" Finn replied to his harsh friendly comment

"Totally" Tatum replied laughing

"How about some lunch?" Jared asked

"Let's do it!" Red, Tatum and Finn screamed

They all headed across the street to a sports bar called "BW3's" for some great lunch. All four of them sweaty and stinky sat down for some wings and beers, and of course sports.

All at a table, Red and Finn sat on the same side, and then Tatum and Jared. Tatum and Finn were on the outside of the table while the other two were against the window.

"AYE! Yo Pretty Lady! AYE!" Tatum screamed from across the room

"Shhhhh! Bro what are you doing?" all the boys hollered at Tatum

"Calm down boys, what are they gonna do?" he replied

The boys always hated going out with Tatum because he always acted like a complete animal.

A tall lady with big breast, blonde hair, blue eyes, a couple tattoos and a big ass walked over to the table.

"Ya'll hollering for me?" She asks

"Sorry about my friend, he's a bit slow." Finn said politely

Finn and the bonded girl stared at each other for a moment.

"Naw, I just wanted some service darling." Tatum said looking the girl up and down in a very creepy way.

"Well I'm here now, my names Victoriana, what can I get you today?"

She started with Finn, and then they all ordered their beers and food.

As she walked away, they were all talking about the football game, then Jared looked over to ask Finn his opinion, and saw Finn totally checked out the chick's ass.

"And what would the "wifey" think of you doing that Finn?" Jared asked laughing

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Finn knew what he was doing but didn't want to admit it.

"yah okay," Red step in and replied for Jared.

"Yah that ass is fine!" Tatum interrupted "and I'm going to let her know when she gets back!"

"Dude, not cool, stop it already." Finn yelled to Tatum sitting across from him.

"Oh bloody hell, you turning into a pussy mate? Or you just jealous?" Tatum asked.

"Shut the fuck up man!" Finn replied as Victoriana and two other girls made their way to the table to hand them what they had ordered.

"Thank you, Girls." Tatum surprisingly said.

"Oh wow, look who's totally a different man? Did your nice looking friend over here teach you some manners?" Victoriana said as she points to Finn.

"Hi my names Finn, and this is Red, and Jared and this asshole is Tatum." Finn introduced everyone including himself.

"Tatum? Such a pretty name, too bad the name doesn't go with the personality." Victoriana said jokingly.

"Yea, right baby, I can show you a good personality." Tatum said trying to have game, but failing at it.

"Well you boys enjoy your lunch." she said as she sits down a piece of paper down in front of Finn, which surprisingly no one notices.

"You have an amazing day fine ass.." Tatum says as she walks away his face not leaving her ass.

"Bro, you're too much! How do you ever get girls!" Jared asks Tatum.

"Shut up mate! I got plenty of game! I bet you anything she's getting ready to bring me her number!" Tatum almost finished his sentence as Finn starts laughing "What?" Tatum asks, "Nothing dude, nothing." Finn replies. "Whatever man just eat don't worry about my game!" Tatum ends the conversation.

Finn grabs the piece of paper and reads it under the table to see what it says "Txt me cutie 555-376-8283" it read. As Finn slides it in his pocket, he feels his phone vibrate "One Missed called from Rach." The phone read then two seconds later a text came through "Babe, call me it's important! Come home please! I have to tell you something!" Finn didn't know what was going on; he threw some food down his throat and explained to the boys that he had to get home.

"She couldn't share you for few hours really?" Red said jokingly they all loved Rachel

"I don't know something important came up she just texted me" Finn explained

"Alright man, let us know what's going on, see ya later dude." Jared told Finn.

"Deuces Pussy!" Tatum yelled

Finn looked back laughing at Tatum, and as he left Victoriana yelled out, "see ya!"And winked.

Finn waved. He didn't know why he didn't throw the paper away, it's not like he's ever going to call the girl right? He thought I can't, I mean I can have friends who are girls. He stopped at the trash can outside to throw the paper away but decided not to, and he didn't know why. He was so confused. He thought the girl was hot, but does that mean she's better then Rachel? HELL NO. Maybe I can text her once. Finn thought to himself. *DING DING DING*

"Ya Rach, Whats wrong?" Finn said as he answered the phone

"Are you coming home?" Rach asked

"Yes but what happened?" Finn asked

"I tell you when you get here, don't worry nothing about me! Just hurry!" Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

Finn was so worried as he was already in the cab, and decided to put the number in his wallet so Rachel wouldn't find it.

_WELL? Ugh is Finn really going to call that bimbo? And What happen to PUCK! Stay TUNED! :D


	10. Need You Now

HELLO! (:

Sorry this is a little short! Hope you enjoy tho!

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING GLEE RELATED. (:

If I did, there would be Finchel All day, Every day. (:

Okay on to the story. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WANTED!

"I know, yea Angie did, yah, umm hold on, Jewish Hospital in Cincinnati, yea about 2hours from Lima."

As Finn walks in the door he hears this whole conversation so confused what is going on, "Rach?" he says as he shuts the door.

"Yeah, tomorrow, okay well Finn's home so I'm going to fill him in and I'll call you guys back."

Rachel hangs up the phone and gets off the couch to head over to Finn standing in the kitchen refrigerator searching for bottled water.

"So what's going on? Finn asks before he chugs down his water.

"Um, well Puck got into a really bad car accident two days ago at a race track, I talked to Angie today, and its bad babe, they don't know if he's going to live, he's in a really bad coma, and hasn't been awake yet." Rachel finishes seeing the blankness in Finn's eyes, and she starts to cry.

"What? Umm huh? How did this happen! Why didn't anyone call us sooner, what?" Finn totally speechless takes a seat in the dining room.

He starts to tear up, he's never lost someone so close to him before, or almost lost, except his dad and even then he didn't even know his dad. Rachel sits on his lap, and begins to hug him. Her check is on his forehead and he just loses it and they start crying together. Finn grabs on Rachel tightly, his head deep in her neck as his tears roll down her chest. Finally Rachel breaks the silence "babe?" she asks as she lifts his head up, "I'm free this week from classes, and Blaine, Kurt and I want to go home for a week or so and check on him we were going to leave tomorrow, I don't know what your schedule is, but I think it would be important for all of us to be there for him." Rachel asks Finn has he wipes away his tears, Finns never been ashamed to cry in front of her.

"Yeah, totally I want to come, my Professor's will understand, or at least they should. So how did you hear about this?" Finn asks

"Well Quinn is the one who told me, then I called the hospital to check on him, and they let me speak to his mom, and she told me what happened. I guess he was out with a bunch of friends drunk and he decided he wanted to race his new mustang, and he lost control of the car and hit into a tree. They said he was so lucky the car didn't blow up."  
>"I swear, Puck would figure out how to do something that god damn stupid!" Finn says in anger.<p>

"I love you," Rachel says as she wipes away his unwanted tears still dropping from his eyes.

"I love you to baby." He says as he kisses Rachel's dry cracked lips, from crying all day but when their lips reunited no one could tell.

"I have to go shower." Finn says as their lips break lose.

"K babe, I have to call Quinn and the rest of the gang to see if they're going to go down there." Rachel tells Finn as he's now in the bedroom getting his clothes to take a shower.

Rachel picks up her phone to start calling Quinn, this was so hard to do, Quinn and Puck have so much history together, and it's going to be way harder than telling Finn.

"Hey did you hear anything else?" Quinn asks Rachel

"Yeah, I called the hospital and talked to Angie, she said she hasn't heard back from you in a couple days." Rachel told Quinn

"Yeah, it's just so hard; I don't want to hear in his voice how much pain he's in. I can't handle that after the way things ended." Quinn tells Rachel but she's completely dumbfounded she has no clue what happen to them last summer after graduation she was too busy with Finn and NY. So she asked Quinn to fill her in on what happened. A little because she's noisy and a lot because she wants to pass time from completely breaking Quinn's heart.

"Well it was after graduation, you know that night before we all left? The party Mr. Shue had for us? It was after mostly everyone left, me and him were talking about me leaving for Paris for most the summer, and how hard it was going to be to be apart. Well he had gotten up to go to the bathroom or something and he left his phone on the bench beside me, and something in my heart just told me to check it, so I did. And it had over a thousand texts back and forth from some "ASHLEY" bimbo girl, and the last text was from her and said "Can't wait to see you tomorrow baby." I was so furious, and he caught me, but I really didn't care, he denied it said he was never going to see the girl, he's faithful to me and he loves me, but I was over it after everything we been through I couldn't leave for the summer knowing he was my boyfriend, and be scared he was not being faithful, so I ended things, and haven't talk to him since." Quinn finishes almost in tears.

"Oh wow, hunny, I had no clue any of that happened, I'm so sorry." Rachel nervously tells Quinn as she's about to break her heart more, but she has to hear it, I mean if not from Rachel Angie someone.

"So I have to tell you this and I don't want you to talk until I'm done its pretty scary and just know I'm here for you! Okay?" Rachel asks

"."

"Pucks in a coma, that's why Angie has been trying to call you, she knows how important you are to Puck and wants you to come see him Quinn." Rachel ends her sentence and awaits a response from Quinn.

"Oh my god! Oh my! Rach! No! I didn't know it was that bad!" Quinn yells breaking down and tears

"I know babe, me neither listen everything will be okay, me, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt are all going up their tomorrow, you should come!" Rachel asks Quinn

"Yea, um definitely, I'll see if there are any flights out for tomorrow morning." Quinn says swallowing her tears.

Rachel and Quinn finish up their conversation, and Quinn tells Rachel Santana will probably be coming also, and how they can't wait to see each other, and see Noah so scared of how he's going to be when they get there.

Finn steps out of the shower to a text message on his phone, not thinking anything of it and starts reading it.

"Hey it's Victoriana, your nice friend Red gave me your number, hope u don't mind. (:"


	11. Only The Good Die Young

WELL! This one came fast, lol I just updated last night, but I'm so into this story right now! I hope you all enjoy it, and remember my heart always belongs to Finchel, but there is going to be some ups and downs just like in any relationship! (:

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING GLEE RELATED!

NOW READ & REVIEW! :D

Hospitals always made Finn feel sick, he didn't know what it was, the smell, the sick people, the dead people, something about it he didn't like. He looked ahead of him to see Rachel, Kurt and Blaine walking fast anxious to see Puck. But Finn was just scared, scared to see his best friend not even conscious. "Come on babe!" he heard Rachel yell back to him, Finn felt like he was going to barf, he got light headed as the room was spinning he just needed to take a seat. Kurt looked back to see Finn looking paler than ever and told Rachel and Blaine he would meet them in room. As they headed to the room, Kurt sat by Finn, "This is scary for you huh?" Kurt starts saying as he lays his delicate hand on Finns shoulder, and Finn has his head in his own hands. "I know your scared Finn, but you know what? Noah's a very strong person; look at everything he's been through, this amateur hour for him, and he just needs to hear your voice, and know you're here for him." Kurt looks at Finn as Finn raises his head up "Yea your right Kurt, I mean look what Burt went through we didn't think he was going to live and he's totally fine." Finn told Kurt talking about Kurt's dad, who had a heart attack last year; Burt was married to Finn's mom, which made Kurt and Finn brothers.

"See, everything's going to be fine! Are you ready?" Kurt asks Finn

"Yeah, man, thinks for everything." Finn tells Kurt as he hops up and gets ready to see his best friend.

Finally after asking everyone, they find the room Pucks in. And no surprise he's in a big room reserved for himself, his Jewish grandparents were rich and gave him anything he wanted. There were three flat screen tvs on the wall, a living room, a mini fridge, a stove and oven basically a kitchen, everything you could possibly ask for in one room and some stuff that was completely not needed for a hospital stay. As Finn turned the knob to his big door, he was so surprised and jumped back; ten familiar faces greeted him at the door. Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mr. Shue and Emma. All the kids from glee club and his Glee Club teacher his name is Will but all the kids still call him Mr. Shue, their used to it, and Wills wife Emma who was the kids high school guidance consoler. Everyone's faces were so numb and completely blank. Rachel and Blaine were holding Puck's hand, while Rachel was sobbing.

Time felt like it was standing still, as Finn was standing in the door frame looking at everyone and everyone was looking at him. He looked straight forward to see his best friend, in a full body cast.

Kurt put his hand on Finns shoulder for support then walked over to say hi to everyone. Sam and Mike came over to Finn and gave him a very bromance type of hug. "It's hard seeing him like this, isn't it?" Mike asked Finn, "Yeah man, it is. How long have you guys been here?" Finn asked back. "Um, we got here late last night." Sam told Finn, "Me, Mike, Tina and Mercedes were on vacation when we heard, and Emma's, been here since it happened." Sam told Finn. Finn automatically wondered why Mr. Shue didn't call him, he had his number.

"Oh, so has anything changed?" Finn asked.

"No, still in a comatose, two broken legs, a broken arm and some broken ribs. It's going to be a hard recovery when he wakes up." Mike tells Finn having complete faith that he is going to wake up. The three boys end their conversation, as Finn greets the rest of the group. He nervously walks over to Puck, while everyone else is talking; he grabs Puck's fingers that are left out of the cast, and takes a seat on the stool beside his bed. Everyone suddenly gets quite as they look at two beautiful human beings that have been through hell and back together.

Finn starts talking to him as Rachel looks at him from across the room and she starts crying. Everyone else joins her tearing up, and just staring and listening to Finn talk to Puck, which Finn doesn't even notice.

"Hey, Buddy, you got yourself into it this time. Listen man, you need to wake up, you have all these people here for you, we love you dude. I know we been through a lot, but your my best friend and I'm being a complete baby right now, I just need you man, I need you to wake up! We need you Noah, your family needs you, and your daughter needs her dad in her life. Beth needs you."

Everyone including Finn is now crying everything Finn was saying got to them; it was true, even though Beth was with her adoptive mom, she still saw and knew about or would know about Quinn and Noah being in her life. Rachel started walking to Finn to give him some support.

"Everyone from glee is here, you know, your family, we been through it all together bud." Finn stops as he feels Rachel's hands on his back he leans back so Rachel can give him a hug, Rachel wraps her hands around his neck and on to his chest, and he lays his head into her arms and just starts crying. Everyone gathers around his bed on both sides crying and hugging onto each other, they all begin talking to him. Quinn begins,

"Noah, I'm so sorry for everything that happened with us, I love you with all my heart, you can't leave me baby, you can't! Beth and I need you!" Quinn starts sobbing into Santana's arms.

"Yea bud, you're too much of a badass just to give up this easy, this is nothing for you my man, come on and wake up! We love you!" Sam tells him with his hand around Mercedes shoulder.

"Noah, remember what I told you a week before this happened. You're better than this, this drinking and driving? This is crazy Noah, you have so much to look forward in life, and you're a talented smart young man. You need to wake up, so we can all start over, your better than this Noah." Mr. Shue being a very emotional man started tearing up. But everyone was confused.

"What Mr. Shue? He's been drinking and driving before this?" Finn asked

"um, Yea, he's been calling me for help, I actually picked him up from the Police station two weeks ago, he didn't want me to tell anyone, I'm sorry guys he was so embarrassed, he hasn't been good at all, me and Emma have been trying to help him through this, but I guess it hasn't helped." Mr. Shue said nervously. No one spoke at all just crying and staring a broke man inside and out.

"Did he say what the problem was at all?" Quinn asked scared it was about her.

"Well not really, just that everyone left Ohio or at least Lima, to start their lives, and he was still in Lima, not doing anything." Emma answered for Will.

"And," Mr. Shue started to say as Emma cut him off

"No, Will not now." Emma tried her best to whisper but the group heard her and all insisted they tell them what was going on.

"Well guys, um," Will started but couldn't get it out

"He is an alcoholic and he's addicted to pain pills guys, he's not the same Noah, he's lost. Everyone he loved left to start their lives, not saying it's your guys fault at all, but the glee club was his support system you guys were his rock. You seen how much he changed when he joined Glee. He just had that all ripped away from him." Emma finished as the whole group started crying more.

You see before glee, Puck was a bit of a bully to the nerds, he threw them in dumpsters and threw slushies' in their faces mostly the people that were in glee before he knew them. That always rested on Pucks mind what he did to them he felt bad, and those people made him a better person.

As they were all crying, Finn couldn't handle it, he didn't know why Mr. Shue didn't try to call anyone let anyone know.

Even though everyone he loved most and cared about were together and in a room he felt hurt, scared and alone more then ever.

He headed to the bathroom and his phone started vibrating. "Hey sorry I didn't mean to just ask for your number I just thought you were cute, and we could talk. (;" The text read, it was from that Victoriana chick, "Hey its fine, what's up?" As soon as Finn clicked send, he regretted it, why did he just do that? WHY! But then it's not like, he can't be friends with a girl right? He's friends with Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany; he has friends in class at NYU that are girls. After that he didn't think anything was wrong with what he just did, then again, he did. He was so confused. Then all of a sudden a scream come outside the stalls,

"FINN! HURRY! PUCKS AWAKE!"

Well what happens next? Love all the reviews! Thanks so much! :D


	12. I'm The Only One

SO sorry this has been my first chapter in a looong time! But im BACK! This has a lot of Quick, I love them! Lol but please review!

DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE, if I did it would contain a lot more finchel

Thanks for all your kind reviews, the new ones I been getting have gotten me to write this! So thank you! LOVE YA ALL! 3

"Finny! You want me to wash your dirty clothes before you start packing?" Carol screams to her son, as he just rolls his eyes and replies "No mom its fine, Rach will wash them when we get home!" "Oh, well when is she coming over here for dinner?" Carol asks Finn, "She's saying goodbye to her dad's then she will be over mom." Finn replies getting aggravated with all his mom's questions, ever since he moved to NY she become extremely worried about Finn and what he always was doing. "Okay, so when are Quinn and Puck meeting you." Carol asks, "Whenever the flight leaves mom…" and "Blaine and Kurt flew home yesterday?" "yeessss mom." Finn quickly replied.

It's been about 2 weeks since Puck's horrific accident. He is stuck in two leg casts and one arm cast. He will not recover from the leg cast for about 6-8 weeks with the right type of rehab treatment. With that freighting news, Finn being the loving friend he is, asked Puck to come live with them in the spare bedroom until he gets better, Puck was reluctant, he assumed he could be independent and do everything on his own, but Finn made him realize that was close to impossible.

When Quinn heard about their plans she got on the phone with her boss in Paris and quit. She wanted to help Puck through this and help him get better. When she told her boss he was very upset. He loved Quinn, he loved her work, and how nice and compassionate she was, so he offered her a job at another one of his company's he has in New York City. She was amazed and thought how better could this turn out? She can live in NYC with her best friend, and try to help her broken "soul mate" through this most difficult time of his life and hopefully win him back for good. After all they have a baby together, even though she's not with them, that's a bond they will hold forever.

It was about three hours into the flight, Rachel was snuggled up in Finns neck sound asleep and Finn was watching the Three-Stooges on TV, laughing, trying hard not to wake his princess. Quinn and Puck were at the very front of the plane, Puck hated causing so much attention to him, for this reason, but he did feel like a total badass, having hot chicks feel so bad for him. He thought, 'Maybe this could be something cool, I can get tons of ass this way' Just as he finished his thought Quinn asked him if he needed anything. Puck kind of loved having Quinn there for him, watching out for him, but he couldn't help but feel he was leading her on. He couldn't be with someone who always puts a career first; he wanted all of Quinn not just part time.

Finally, Home sweet home.

"And this is our room, the main bathroom is right down the hall, and across from it is your room!" Finn told Puck has he was pushing him down the hall in his wheel chair.

"Alright man, thanks for this all this dude. You're an awesome friend!" Puck said to Finn, "Man, don't even sweat it; you know I'm here for you!" Finn replied has Puck began talking again

"SO tomorrow! Got any plans?"

"No dude, why?"

"Let's go get me some girls, this chair is going to be a real chick magnet, did you see all those milfs giving me the eye on the plane? They totally wanted the Puckasaurus!

"Haha! Your wrong dude!" Rach! DO you here that one sec home, and Puck already wants to go pick up some girls!

"Noooooahhhh!" Rachel said laughing as her and Quinn puts on some tea and make a snack for the boys. It was almost midnight. Quinn wasn't so happy about Puck wanting to get back on his game so fast. She was still head over heels for him and didn't know what to do about it.

"So, Q, you just want to sleep here tonight? Then you and I can go over to your apartment in the morning?" Rachel asked, right when Quinn's boss offered her a job in NYC he automatically got Quinn her own apartment near the office she will be working at.

"Yah that sounds great, then we have to go shopping for it!" Quinn said with a big smile.

Rachel agreed.

The Doctor gave Puck pain medication for his broken bones, but needed a person to be trusted with to hold on to them for Puck, since he has a problem with taking more and more to ease the pain, and not the physical type.

"Where's Puck?" Quinn asked seeing Finn come out of his bedroom alone,

"Oh he's knocked out cold! I just gave him the last of his meds for tonight." Finn told Quinn seeing a sadden look on her face.

As they all three sit down at the coffee table they began having girl talk, including Finn, it was his favorite type of talk.

"Q, you have to tell us what's going on with you and Noah!" Rachel said smiling ear to ear.

"Nothing, I mean, I don't know, I am in love with him Rach. I just feel bad I haven't realized it fully till now."

"Well, I would say so; no one quits a dream job in PARIS!"

Finn puts his opinion in, "I know you love him Quinn, but you go to let him breathe, this isn't just a broken bone type of problem that he'll heel from, He has a seriously problem. A drug problem. You got to let him get the help he needs before you go springing this news on him."

Rachel begins shaking her head in agreement to Finn, he was totally right.

"I know I know I'm just happy I can help him with all this. I want to be here for him." 

"Yes! That's what he needs a good friend!" Rachel exclaims

"Alright enough of this mossy stuff I'm going to bed, night Quinn, sleep good. Glad you're here!" Finn said as he headed to bed and kisses Rachel's forehead and tell her he'll see her in a few.

Rachel pulled out the couch and set Quinn up with a nice bed for the night. The two girls stayed up for three hours after that having a heart to heart about anything and everything. They were so happy they were together again, it was sad it took this to get them to become best friend once more, but they would take it!

SOO there it is kinda short, But tell me what you want to happen in the next chapters, I wanna know what you think!


End file.
